I'm not sure  All I know is I miss you
by CowGirl7384
Summary: This is a true story of me using peytonxluke from One Tree hill also based on Summer's Song by Chase Coy.  It over the time of three days  weekend.   I'm just expierementing with oneshots right now.  Hope Ya'll Like IT!


_Chase Coy – Summer Song_

_One Tree Hill – Peyton and Luke_

**This summer is coming to a close**

**And I'm starting to figure out**

**That I cannot live without you**

**Ooh, I hope you're thinking of me**

'**Cause all the stars above me sing your name**

**I'll never be the same again**

I remember the very second that I saw you, I heard your very voice. I hadn't seen you in TWO YEARS! Can you believe that? I thought of you every day that we were apart. All I had to do was hear your voice and it made me turn. I saw the back of your head and knew it was you. I was speechless, I literally wasn't sure what to say. A group of us went out to dinner, I wasn't sure what to do. It was just our two families that night and you talked with the guys but I couldn't help but feel like you were looking at me, I know I was looking at you. But I'm not sure, I could be imagining it! It took a while, but you finally started talking to me, and it never stopped. We talked about our favorite and least favorite subject, we talked about music, we talked about our families; the list goes on and on. My brother started talking about a joke that was just in the family. I started to explain why it was so funny, and as usual my little brother cut in. You nicely defended me.

"I already told him," My brother said.

"Tyler didn't though…so go ahead," He replied. Tyler was his brother. Again my brother interrupts me and I'm so used to it I let him.

"Hey buddy, she's telling the story. Let her tell it this time. K?" You told him in a sweet but strict tone. He shook his head and slouched in his chair. We talked the entire night and I never wanted to leave. I was so happy that I just got to see you smile.

I surprised you with my skills. Haha, just kidding. But we talked about hunting, about four wheelers, welding, my new truck; how many people can talk about that many subjects in one evening? You even said that you were surprised someone like me did all that. We have a lot in common.

I learned one of my favorite things about you that night; you like Taylor Swift! I don't need someone to like the same music as me, but a guy who admits he likes someone like Taylor Swift; it's just brave. You suggested music for me and everything that you told me to look at I can't seem to get out of my head. You have a great taste in music! I could go on forever about what we talked about that night, but I leave it at this.

You said that you were going to talk to me tomorrow. You have no idea how much I looked forward to that.

**So please don't forget to call me**

**Just to let me know**

**You're doing okay, miles away from me**

The next day, every time I saw you, I was with my dad and you never stopped to talk. I was so disappointed that I didn't even get to talk to you. You smiled at me when we passed, you waved and said hi; but we never talked like we did the day before.

_Are you embarrassed of me?_

You were with your cousin who you had been with the past two days. I missed talking to you today.

**This summer was the best I ever had**

**I never want to see it end**

**So let's pretend that**

**We're never going back home again**

**Just say those three words **

**I know you're thinking**

**I'm sick of wasting time on these formalities **

**Please never leave my side **

Today was the last day that I saw you. I don't know when I would talk to you again, let alone see you. That morning I looked for you, I easily found you. I wandered over to where you were but was afraid to go up to you; I hoped you would start the conversation. You didn't though, so eventually I got up the courage to go talk to you. I'm very shy, I'm not good with starting up a conversation; but you make it too easy.

"Hey!" I told you.

"Hi! How are you?" You asked.

"Not bad. I'm kind of tired." I sip my cup of Starbucks coffee. It's early, probably 8:30. "How about you?"

"I'm good." We talked all morning before events started for the summer camp that we were at, laughing and getting to really know each other. I've known you my whole life, but never REALLY gotten to know you all that well until now. We were sitting at a picnic table and I put my face in my hands.

"What's your first activity?"

"Um…" I look down at a piece of paper. "Music. It's my favorite." I replied.

"What's your least favorite?" He asked.

"Um…probably cleaning!" We laughed in unison

"What's your favorite and least favorite subject?"

"Favorite is probably history. Least favorite is probably…geometry." I asked.

"I always like geometry," You said almost surprised.

"What's your favorite and least favorite?" I asked back.

"Chemistry is my favorite…I like that you can experiment with all the….uh…chemicals." I laughed. That's when a guy across the grass yelled for you and you got up to talk to him. I thought you might not come back but then you did and picked up exactly where we were. "My least favorite is drafting. It's all on the computer, if I were actually drawing and stuff like that it would be more fun."

"I haven't heard too many good things about drafting."

"It's nothing to look forward to. Hey, I don't want you to be late. I'll catch up with you at lunch though, K?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled and he walked away. A sigh came out and I was afraid someone had heard it, it was one of those dreamy sighs.

**So please don't forget to call me**

**Just to let me know**

**You're doing okay, miles away from me.**

**So please don't forget to call me**

**Just to let me know**

**You're doing okay, miles away from me.**

Our lunch was an hour long, and after eating (which only took about 10-15 minutes) I went into the hallway to fill up a water bottle for my teacher. I was walking back when I ran into you in the hallway. You were with your younger brother, Tyler, when you saw me. You pointed a finger at me with a smile, so I pointed back.

"What's up?" You asked as you stopped in front of me and I pointed to the water bottle.

"Gotta take Mrs. Hopkins her water…" I made a confused look and you smiled.

"I'll go with you."

"Cool."

"So, what did you have for lunch?"

"An apple." You looked at me confused.

"You had an apple? For lunch?"

"Well part of an apple…"

"And that's something that you can carry around!"

"But not the peanut butter," I shot back.

"That is very true," you admitted. We reached Mrs. Hopkins classroom.

"I'll be right back." I ran in the class room and when I came back I didn't see you. _Darnit_, I thought. I looked to the right, nothing, to the left; and there you were, sipping your pop. You smiled and so did I, but Tyler was gone.

"And what did you have?"

"A turkey wrap."

"Mmm…that sounds good."

"Not really. It was kind of dry."

"Oh…not so good."

"Yeah, I am too lazy to take 10 seconds to put the mayonnaise and mustard on it," you joked. "So I heard you were moving," you said.

"Yeah…" I wasn't too happy about it.

"Where do YOU want to move?"

"I dunno…I don't really want to move…"

"Oh…" It was quiet for a couple seconds. "You could move up North." (You live up north, EEP!)

"Yeah, I could. I really just want to know someone where we move. I don't know if I could just start over."

"Well, you would know me!"

"I _would_ know you," I smiled up at you. You looked at your hand.

"So, yesterday we were playing volleyball and the ball kept going in these bushes and somehow I was the one who got to go get it every time. It had all these prickly things and so they are all stuck in my hands. It kind of hurts."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"Not really." You asked which cabin I was assigned to, my councilor, what my activities were like. A group of kids our age came over to us and every single one of the girls had a feather extension like me.

"You have a feather!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, they're cool, huh?" You tried to talk to all of them but they got into a conversation and kind of ignored you! As we walked away you made a joke.

"Maybe I should get a feather…" I laughed really hard. The group left and it was just you and me at the table. In the middle of our conversation your cousin, Nathan, came over and sat next to you. He talked to you for a couple seconds before you stopped him.

"Dude I was talking to someone…" You both looked at me and smiled and put my hand down.

"Oh…" Nathan said and walked away. You just smiled and kept talking. I was fidgeting with my hands as we sat and talked, you were doing the same thing. You had a pop can that you rolled back and forth between your hands. You even admitted that you fidget when you're not sure what to say or something.

What really makes me smile is that you said you're afraid of dads! :) _Is that why you didn't talk to me yesterday? _We talked about wakeboarding and boating, you said you wanted to learn to wakeboard. You even invited me and my family to come down and go boating with you and your family.

That's when the bell rang and we had to get back to our activities. I was afraid to tell you goodbye, that I would cry in that sea of people and more importantly in front of you.

"I guess I'll say goodbye after…before you leave."

"Oh…right." You moved out of someone's way and you seemed so close to me.

"Bye…" I whispered and walked away. The afternoon lingered in my mind all day. _I want that every day,_ I thought.

**So please tell me darling**

**Why you're so far away**

**When I need you beside me tonight.**

**So please tell me darling**

**Why you're so far away**

**When I need you beside me tonight.**

I never got to tell you goodbye that last day. I tried to get to you but friends and camp counselors kept calling for me and giving me things to do. You were in sight but I never could reach you. It was the best weekend I've ever had in a very long time, since I can't remember when.

I hope that you call me; when you're near or if you want to talk. I hope that you see me as a friend, at the least.

I miss you.

**So please don't forget to call me **

**Just to let me know**

**You're doing okay, miles away from me.**

_**So this is a true story, for the most part. All the dialogue, and the smiling – it all happened. I've known this guy all my life and we happened to be on vacation in WA with our families at the same time. I spent most of the weekend with him and just can't seem to get him out of my head. Please leave me a review with any thoughts. **_

_**I really like this guy but not sure if he returns the feelings. So here is to him! **_


End file.
